Father love
by Miyu-Chan Kozuki
Summary: Aniversario. Muerte. Padre. Kagome. Elegante. Sorpresa. Inuyasha. Tristeza. AMOR. Con eso ya se los dije T-O-D-O. ;  Entren y lean. Ah! Y dejen Revews.


Gracias por leer este feo mini-fic en honor a mi padre al que tanto quise. Un beso chicas y chicos.

KAGOME POW:

Me levanté de la cama, me vestí y bajé a desayunar… Casi parecía una muerte andante, pues yo no tenía ánimo ninguno… Estaba PEOR de lo que jamás había estado anteriormente ese año, incluyendo las peleas con Inuyasha y todo. Pero no era mi culpa que hoy fuera ESE día.

Y sí amigos, hoy era 28 de Septiembre y se cumplía otro año más de la muerte de mi amado padre…

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer ese día, Martes concretamente, en el que el dejó nuestro mundo sin despedirse siquiera… Sin quererlo comencé a llorar.

Ese día yo no lo viera por la mañana, como le solía pasar, no durmió en la noche y lo hacía por la mañana malamente… Yo me fui a la escuela con mi madre y mi abuelo se fue al huerto. Terriblemente, lo dejamos solo, y nadie estuvo allí cuándo dejó de respirar… Mi abuelo cuándo se lo encontró llamó a la ambulancia y lucharon toda la tarde y hasta la media noche pero no lograron nada… Yo me enteré de todo al día siguiente. Mi padre fumaba terriblemente demasiado, no podía parar. Tenía una enfermedad del sueño, se dormía en cualquier lugar y momento, le costaba respirar, sobre todo en las noches, y tenía los pulmones fatal, se cree que hasta cáncer de pulmón… Pero como era cabezota y no le gustaban ni el Hospital ni las vacunas, comenzaron a hacerle pruebas demasiado tarde y nunca se supo que tenía allí… En fin, por el tabaco estaba muriéndose en vida… Con solo 37 años recién cumplidos del mes anterior…

Al recordar más lágrimas acudieron a mi rostro. Ese día no iría al Sengoku. Tampoco les contara nada a mis amigos por no ponerlos tristes u preocuparlos. Siempre preferí guardarme esto para mi misma. Como un secreto que proteger y cuidar. Con esto me sentía más cerca de él…

A las cuatro me puse la ropa de luto que mi madre me había comprado y fuimos a la iglesia ''Pido perdón a los no creyentes o a los de otras religiones, no quiero ofender a nadie'' Yo al llegas y entrar en la sagrada construcción no hable con nadie y mi madre no dijo jamás nada. Estábamos ambas desechas.

Fuimos hasta la primera fila y nos sentamos. Mi abuelo ya estaba allí y a su lado un muchacho vestido con un lindo traje negro pero no lo miré más. No me importaba nada ese día.

Tras la larga misa, mi madre subió y se colocó frente al altar para decir unas pocas palabras y se volvió a sentar, mi abuelo también lo hizo y así llegó mi turno. Me encaminé y al llegar comencé a hablar:

-Para comenzar gracias a todos, familiares, amigos y vecinos por haber venido a acompañarnos es en este triste día para nosotros… Mi padre de seguro también os lo agradece. No tengo mucho que decir, ya lo sabéis todos. Mi padre era una muy buena persona que no tenía enemigos, o casi no los tenía, pero hacía amigos en todas partes. Era un pesado y siempre quería picar a la gente, pero todos le queríamos. Hay tanto que contar de él y tan poco tiempo… Así que es tontería decir lo que ya sabemos…

-Canta la canción Kagome! Cántala! –Se oyó una voz de fondo.

-Vale… En honor a mi padre cantaré la canción que me cantaba de niña… Por favor organista… La de siempre…

Y él comenzó a tocar mientras yo cantaba aquella hermosa canción.

Dulce voz, ven a mi…

Haz que el alma recuerde…

Oigo aun, cuánto oí…

una vez en Septiembre…

Quién me abraza con amor,

Veo prados alrededor…

Esa gente tan feliz…

Son sombras para mí…

(Aaaaaaaaaa…)

Quién me abraza con amor,

Veo prados alrededor…

Esa gente tan feliz…

Son sombras para mí…

Cuándo fue, no murió…

Como fuego que prende…

Volverá esa voz…

Cuándo llegue Septiembre…

Oigo aún cuánto oí…

Una vez en Septiembre…

Al terminar, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, y al mirar al frente, me di cuenta de que el joven elegante era ni más ni menos que Inuyasha. No lo dudé y corrí a sus brazos ahogándome en mis lágrimas. Él me cogió en brazos y nos fuimos a mi casa.

Al llegar se acomodó a un lado de mi cama y me acostó. Yo seguía llorando e hipando.

-Shh, pequeña, no llores, ya pasó-Parecía arruyarme como a un bebé. Me gustaba.

-Inu… Nunca, nunca te mueras… Por favor…

-Nunca te dejaré Kagome, nunca.

-Inu… Te amo… -Y me dormí.

INUYASHA POW:

Y fue entonces que me fijé que no lloraba y tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Inu… Te amo… -La oí decir. No pude evitar estar feliz por dentro.

-Yo también te amo pequeña torbellino. Todos te aman. Y tu padre de seguro estará orgulloso de tenerte por hija… -Y la besé la mejilla- Aunque nunca te diré esto a la cara, porque me gusta enfadarte y ponerte nerviosa no diciendo eso cuándo tu estás es ''tus momentos romanticos''… Te amo Kagome Higurashi…

Y entonces antes de caer en un profundo sueño le besé suavemente los labios.

FIN

Dejen Revews porfaaaa!


End file.
